slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Containment Breach
Containment Breach is a map in Slender Fortress. Description The map takes place in an unidentified SCP Foundation containment facility, plunged into chaos after a breach. The map begins pitch black, with the credits popping up while a site-announcer composes an unseen experiment with SCP-173. However, SCP-173 escapes, as does several other SCPs, causing murderous havoc among the site. This entire sequence is taken straight from SCP - Containment Breach, including the concept and audio files. The players' vision then fades into SCP-173's containment chamber where they can then traverse the facility in search of 5 key cards. While the map isn't a complete recreation of the randomly-generated SCP - Containment Breach, several hallways, storage rooms, offices, containment chambers, catwalks and atriums take major inspiration from the game. All of these rooms end and begin with doors that can only be opened and closed with small control panels next to them by meleeing them. It is almost a necessity to close the doors behind you, as the three main bosses are always on your tail. It is possible to be crushed and killed by the doors when they're closing, ironically making them very dangerous. The most prominent and occurring bosses are the MTFs, spawning very constantly. The second most prominent is SCP-173, and the rarest is SCP-049. Even if all three of these bosses meet, they will ignore each other and focus on the player. After finding all five keys, they must find SCP-079. Upon coming in contact with it, it will speak to you, then will unlock Gate A for you. The surviving RED team must then make their way to Gate A, completing the round. Layout The players all spawn in a large room that has an inaccessible catwalk looming over it and a large open blast door leading to SCP-173's containment chamber. The only exit is a hall to the right of the room, with two small storage rooms in the hall that serve as good hiding places. The hall leads to an intersection of catwalks that lead to two areas: another series of halls that ends in SCP-372's containment chamber and another intersection, this time very atrium-like, that leads to three other parts of the map. These parts include two large offices, a restroom, and a large hallway housing the Telsa Gate (a gate that floods the hall with fatal electricity and can only be passed with good timing). Finally, a series of tunnels where SCP-049 usually lurks is underground the main facility, and a few halls have the random event in which SCP-106 dashes through the walls with its phasing ability. There are two Gates, Gate A and Gate B. SCPs SCP-106 SCP-106 appears in the Containment Breach map, as a cameo, and then turning into boss. Once entering one of the doors, he can be seen crossing the wall, and disappearing. This is nothing more than a scare tactic/cameo. See more information about SCP-106 as a boss. SCP-035 SCP-035 appears on the map, Containment Breach. SCP-035 can be heard requesting for help over the radio, stating that it knows its way around the facility and that it can help the player escape. SCP-035 can be found in its containment chamber, attached to the face of one of the Foundation's scientists. When the player enters the control room adjacent to the chamber, SCP-035 will stand up and begin to converse with them. It will pace the room and ask to be released from confinement, stating that if the player opens the door, then it can assist them in escaping the facility. It will also attempt to prove that it's trustworthy by giving the player the passcode to the storage room containing a few helpful items. If the player activates the gas valves, SCP-035 will begin coughing and gagging while pleading with them to turn it off. Leaving the gas valves on for a long period of time will cause SCP-035's host to die. After a few seconds SCP-035 will re-animate itself and criticize the player for their actions, stating that a Class-D like them would not live to make it out. If the player opens the chamber door, SCP-035 will tell them one of 3 things depending on the player's actions. If they release SCP-035 immediately, it will mention that SCP-079 is in control of the facility. If they release it after activating the gas valves but deactivate it before it kills SCP-035, it'll mention that Gate A is the player's best chance of escape. If they attempt to kill SCP-035 with the gas, it'll state that SCP-012 is actually a map, which is a false claim. Once SCP-035 leaves its chamber, the player is able to enter the room. However, hostile tentacles will rise up from the ground inside the chamber and attack the player if they are close enough. If the player is wearing the heavy hazmat suit, however, they will not be harmed. SCP-035 can be found in the Waiting Room. SCP-079 SCP-079 appears on the map, Containment Breach. This is the last area you should be checking for a keycard if you've found 4/5 so far. Here you will find out where the man behind the screen is located, and the keycard room near the stairs which opens once a Microsoft Sam voiced SCP-079 completes his monumental speech to your victory, which hopefully you or one of your teammates were paying attention to. The doors behind you will lock up to buckle off any bosses that spawn nearby, but this doesn't negate them from entering immediately once SCP-079 completes his computerized message, revealing which gate is open, whether it's GATE A or B. BLU Team Gallery SCP-079.png SCP-106.png 035 scientist.png Trivia * In Queen's Slender Fortress 2 Server (220.127.193.182:27017), This map and SCP-087-B are mostly played, because their admins are super SCP fans, so they have a lot of SCP bosses﻿, such as SCP-106, SCP-096, and SCP-035. See the videos here. * This is one of the maps to have an interactable that isn't a page that open up parts of the map (this includes the escape). The others being Cliffroad, Mountain Complex, Swarm, The Abyss & Underground. Category:Maps